Crew of the Silent Mary/Gallery
A gallery of images of crew members who served aboard the Silent Mary. Images are largely taken from Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales. Armando Salazar Lesaro Moss Image:Cursed Soldiers.jpeg|Moss with another soldier. (DMTNT) Image:Mary Quarterdeck.jpeg|Moss shouting orders to the rest of the crew. (DMTNT) Image:Moss alive.png|Moss during the Battle off the Devil's Triangle. (DMTNT) Image:Mary crew fighting.jpeg|Moss warns the rest of the crew of the island. (DMTNT) Image:Moss shouting.jpeg| Santos Image:Santos alive.jpg| Image:Lego Santos.png|Santos as a Lego figure. Spanish Officer Image:Spanish Officer in human form.jpg| Image:Spanish Officer (Salazar's crew).png| Image:Spanish Officer fires.jpg| Image:Spanish officer on Mary.jpeg| Image:Spanish officer closeup.jpg| Spanish Soldier Image:Mary Soldier.jpeg| Magda Image:Magda.png| Image:Magda ghost.png|Magda at the helm of the Silent Mary. Image:Lego Magda.png|Magda as a Lego figure. Group images Screenshots Image:British ship Silent Mary bowsprit.png| Image:Walking on water.png| Image:Salazar walks through the bars.jpg| Image:Salazar's crew.png| Image:Salazar's crew 2.png| Image:Faceless.jpeg|The cursed soldiers of the Silent Mary. Image:DMTNT Salazar's Crew.png| Image:Cursed Soldiers.jpeg| Image:Salazar and_Henry.jpeg| Image:Salazar ghost ship.jpg| Image:Mary Helm.jpeg| Image:Salazar and crew.jpg| Image:Officer on Mary.jpeg|Several Spanish officers. Image:Silent Mary crew.png| Image:Salazar Lesaro.jpeg|Capitan Salazar and Lieutenant Lesaro. Image:Screaming ghost soldier.jpeg| Image:Capitan at the helm.jpeg| Image:Officer attacks.jpeg|An officer on the Queen Anne's Revenge. Image:Ghosts and pirates.jpeg|A cursed soldier. Image:RedPirateAboutToBeShotFullScene.jpg| Image:Two officers.jpeg|Lesaro and an older sailor. Image:Threatening a pirate.jpeg| Image:Executing a pirate.jpeg| Image:Silent Mary soldiers.jpeg| Image:Barbossa helm.png| Image:Mary Quarterdeck.jpeg|Salazar and his crew. Image:Salazar Lesaro Officer.jpeg| Image:They are begging for mercy.jpeg|The Silent Mary's crew. Image:There is no mercy.jpeg| Image:Spanish Soldiers.jpeg|The soldiers prepare to execute the pirates. Image:Fire!.jpeg| Image:Spaniards killing pirates.png|The Spanish soldiers kill pirates. Image:Salazar Turn.jpeg| Image:Salazar looking.jpeg| Image:Salazar spyglass.jpeg| Image:Piratas del Caribe La Venganza de Salazar - Creando a Salazar 0159.jpg| Image:Follow him in.jpeg|Salazar shouts orders. Image:Salazar at the helm.jpeg| Image:Entering the triangle.jpeg|Soldiers in the Devil's Triangle. Image:Spanish crew fire.jpg|The explosions kill the crew. Image:Silent Mary Salazar looks.png| Image:Undead Salazar spyglass.png| Image:Henry Jack Silent Mary.png| Image:Spanish ghosts attack.jpg|The crew chases Jack Sparrow. Image:Salazar & crew running.jpg| Image:Jackshark.jpg| Image:Salazar on the beach.png| Image:DMTNT Salazar's Crew on beach.png Image:Henry Jack Salazar's crew.png| Image:DMTNT beach view.png| Image:DMTNT Jack & Salazar's Crew.png| Image:DMTNT Jack running from Salazar.png| Image:Mass execution.png| Image:Lesaro Salazar helm.jpg| Image:Vengeful Salazar.jpeg| Image:Salazar on the Pearl 2.jpg|Captain Salazar boards the Pearl. Image:Magda steers.jpeg|Magda steers the Mary. Image:Mullroy fighting a Spanish_soldier.jpeg|Mullroy fighting the crew. Image:Barbossa Spanish ghost.jpeg| Image:Mary crew fighting.jpeg| Image:Moss shouting.jpeg| Image:Crew of the Mary on deck.jpeg| Image:Mary crew.jpeg|The crew aboard the Mary. Image:Salazar turns.jpeg| Image:Henry Salazar Lesaro.png| Image:Henry captive.jpeg| Promotional images Image:Silent Mary crew.jpg Image:Salazar crew attack.png Image:POTC DMTNT FB 3.jpg Image:Aaron-mcbride-captain-brand-and-silent-mary.jpg|The original version of Armando Salazar, "Captain Brand", his crew, and the Silent Mary. Early Concept done in 2013 by Aaron McBride. Image:DMTNT Concept art Salazar.jpg|Early concept art of the crew. Artwork by Darrell Warner. Image:DMTNT Concept Art Crew.jpg|Salazar's crew. Artwork by Faraz Shanyar. Image:DMTNT Concept Art Crew 2.jpg| Image:DMTNT Concept Art Crew 3.jpg| Image:DMTNT Concept Art Crew 4.jpg| Image:Court Chu ghost.jpg| Image:Silent Mary crew concept art.jpg| Image:Poseidon's tomb Ships With Ghost Pirates.jpg|The crew walks through Poseidon's Tomb. Artwork by Seth Engstrom. Image:Jeff-simpson-pair-beach-js.jpg|Artwork by Jeff Simpson. Image:Jeff-simpson-silentmary-crewclose2-jeffs.jpg Image:Jeff-simpson-silentmary-vfx3-jeffs.jpg Image:Jeff-simpson-silentmary-vfx1-jeffs.jpg Image:Steve-jung-pirate.jpg|Artwork by Steve Jung. Image:JK-ghost 6.jpg| Image:JK-ghost 7.jpg| Image:JK-ghost 8.jpg| Image:JK-ghost 5.jpg| Image:JK-ghost 3.jpg| Image:JK-ghost 2.jpg| Image:JK-ghost 13.jpeg| Image:JK-ghost.jpg| Image:JK-ghost 4.jpg| Image:JK-ghost 12.jpg| Image:JK-ghost 9.jpg| Image:JK-ghost 10.jpg| Image:JK-ghost 11.jpg| Image:Dj600tJWsAIrpOg.jpg| Image:MPC-ghost.jpg| Image:MPC-ghost 2.jpg| Image:MPC-ghost 3.jpg| Image:MPC-ghost 4.jpg| Image:MPC-ghost 5.jpg| Image:MPC-ghost 6.jpg| Image:MPC-ghost 7.jpg| Image:DK-ghost.jpeg| Image:Pirates-of-the-Caribbean 3A-Dead-Men-Tell-No-Tales-3091451.jpg| Image:DK-ghost 2.jpeg| Image:DK POTC DMTNT.jpg| Image:DK-ghost 3.jpeg| Image:Pirates-5-concept-art-ghost-soldier.jpg| Image:Pirates 5 ca309.jpg| Image:DMTNT ghost.jpg| Image:SR-ghost.jpeg| Image:ASC Pirates 5 ca310.jpg| Image:EF ghost.jpg| Image:ASC P5 ca311.jpg| Image:JM-ghost.jpg| Image:JM-ghost.jpg| Image:JM-ghost 2.jpg| Image:JM-ghost 3.jpg| Image:JM-ghost 4.jpg| Image:Mpc ghost 2.jpg| Image:Mpc ghost.jpg| Image:Luca-nemolato-pirates-v2-final.jpg| Image:Luca-nemolato-pirates-v1-final.jpg| Image:ASC-ghost.jpeg| Image:ASC-ghost 2.jpeg| Image:MPC ghost officer.jpg| Image:MPC ghost officers.jpg| Image:MPC ghost officers 2.jpg| Image:MPC ghost officers 3.jpg| Image:MPC-ghosts.jpg| Image:MPC-ghosts 3.jpg| Image:MPC-ghosts 4.jpg| Image:Pirates 5 concept art.jpg| Image:MPC-ghosts 2.jpg| Image:CC ghosts.jpg| Image:CC ghosts 7.jpg| Image:CC ghosts 2.jpg| Image:CC ghosts 3.jpg| Image:CC ghosts 4.jpg| Image:CC ghosts 5.jpg| Image:CC ghosts 6.jpg| On-set images Image:Vellido Bardem.jpg|Juan Carlos Vellido as Lesaro and Javier Bardem as Armando Salazar. Image:P5 Spanish.jpg| Image:Pirates-of-the-caribbean-5-salazars-rache.jpg| Image:Salazar's crew BTS.png|Rupert Raineri (Santos), Stephen Lopez (Moss), Juan Carlos Vellido (Lesaro), and Nico Cortez (Spanish Officer). Category:Galleries